Forgotten
by Kattan Tieguchi
Summary: Yaoi boyXboy Izaya suddenly gets shot and goes into a coma and during this he remembers a week in high school that should be hard to forget but Izaya does. Izaya and Shizou in high school days. Rated M for later chapters. Lemon! Shizou X Izaya
1. Shot

**Yaoi (boyXboy) if you don't like, don't read!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these characters or the anime Durarara!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo's POV<strong>

Today was one of those shitty days where you really don't want to wake up. Most of them were those days of late. I've been seeing that fucking flea almost every day now and my debt bill keeps rising due to HIM… fucking hate him… Anyway, today was one of those days but strangely enough I haven't seen the louse of late. That's never a good sign…"Hey, Shizuo. Let's call it a day, yeah? I didn't know it was this late already." I looked up at Tom and then around me to see that the sun was already setting. I nodded at Tom and made my way home in the opposite direction. I really, really hope I don't see the flea today. Maybe I will have a full night's sleep without new bruises on my body… yeah right.

I hear the familiar horse call as my friend Celty pulls up alongside me on her jet black motorcycle. She types on her keypad _'How are you Shizuo? You look kind of tired.' _She can always tell when something bothers me and that's why I consider Celty a good friend of mine. I can always rely on her to complain about all my troubles, most of them about the flea.

"You know the usual, work and stuff. I'm just tired with Izaya being around here, always a pain in my ass… Anyway, how are you? Shinra still sexually harassing you?" I chuckle at my question when dark clouds start to seep out of Celty's mask, indicating that she is 'blushing'. She types quickly with her response.

'_He's not doing anything of the sort! Anyway, have you seen Izaya today?' _At the mention of his name I could feel my blood boiling… I really want to kill that bastard…

"Thankfully I haven't seen him. Why? Was he supposed to make another person's life shitty today?" I spit with obvious hate in my words.

'_I was supposed to meet him for a job but he never showed. I'm kind of worried.'_ I gave a heavy sigh at two things. 1. I really hate that my best friend and my worst enemy work together and 2. I can't believe my best friend is WORRIED about my worst enemy. I feel like throwing up!

"Don't waste your worry on him. He probably wanted to tease you and see your reaction. Better yet, maybe some gang member finally gave him what was coming to him and killed him. Oh how it would sadden me not to kill him myself." I end dramatically and then again anger filled my eyes as I know that he isn't dead yet and still making everyone's life miserable. Fucking louse.

Celty hit me upside the head before she typed angrily at her keyboard. _'Don't say such mean things about Izaya. He may not be the best of people but he's still a person and I know you aren't a murderer.'_

I looked at Celty in surprise to see her stick up for the flea but soon dismissed the idea for Celty was nice to everyone. She didn't actually expect me to take that back because she saw our fights. She knows we both want to kill each other from the bottom of our hearts.

"Well I guess I'll see you soon, Celty. I'm going to go home and finally sleep. Good-Bye." I say as I start to walk away while waving. She waves too before climbing on her bike and drive away in the opposite direction.

I wonder what the fucking flea is doing. It's not like him to miss an appointment and I-I'm not worried. Just pisses my off that he stood up Celty, is all. I clench my fist as I walk a little faster as rage crosses my face. Oh, how I would love to kill that bastard right now. Calm down Shizuo. I grabbed the bridge of my nose with my thumb and pointer finger and rub it, attempting to easy my frustration.I better hurry home before I get mad and take my anger out on someone else. I turned down an ally, taking a short cut to my house. I then slowed down as I saw someone backing away from the ally around the corner so he was now walking in front of my alley, right to left. I could now see that man was the flea himself as if it could be anyone other than him. I could feel my blood boil at the sight of him but as quickly as it started, it ended just as quick when I saw the expression written on his face.

It was a face of fear. His eyes were filled with overwhelming tears as they streamed down his face with no sign of stopping. The knife in front of him was shaking uncontrollably in the result of the fear that was struck into him. His sobs cut through the air like a hot knife on butter, making him all the more pitiful.I never thought I would ever see Izaya like this. I still don't want to see him like this. Why is he like this? Worry sketched all over my face, I take a step towards my worst enemy. An enemy that was not always there was a sound breaking shot and then 2 following suit. After the first shot I could see Izaya's head fly back and the other 2 disappear into Izaya's leg and stomach. Almost as if time slowed down, Izaya fell to the ground. I stared at him in disbelief as he slowly fell backwards, unable to do anything for him. He then laid there limp but I was soon awaken when I heard a sickening laugh. An older looking man walked into view and hovered over Izaya with the gun pointed at Izaya's forehead.

"So you're still alive? Don't worry; I'll end it so it doesn't hurt anymore. I hope you rot in hell, son." The man put his pointer finger on the trigger. H-he's going to kill Izaya… No, he can't… I won't let him… Noooooo! All these buried emotions resurface as I used all my strength to run towards them and luckily I was a surprise to the man as he took the gun away from Izaya's forehead and pointed it at me instead. At least it's not pointed at him… Why am I protecting the Flea? Never mind, Shizuo. I started to run forward and just as I connected with his jaw, a sickening shot rang out as pain spread through my torso.

Damn… It hurts like hell! I grabbed the Flea into my arms bridal style as I ran towards the hospital. The shot in my stomach slowed me down as it was getting too painful to run. I-I'm almost there! Wait! Shouldn't I take him to Shinra? Does Izaya want me too? Well they're both in the same direction so I should call him, right?I hurriedly take out my phone and put it up to my ear, also pushing Izaya's sleeping face towards mine. I almost threw up at the sight of the bullet wound. _Ring… Ring… Ring…_

"Hello, Shizou! What's up?" Shinra answered in his usual annoying tone.

"Sh-shinra! Izaya was shot… Should I t-take him t-to you or th-the hospital? H-he might be de…" I couldn't finish the sentence as the tears started to pour down my cheeks and I could barely comprehend my own words. I can't let him die!

"Whoa calm down Shizuo. Bring him hear, I'll get ready. How bad is he?"

"He h-has a bullet in the head, stomach a-and leg. Sh-shinra… I think he might be dead…" I couldn't stop the damn tears! If Izaya woke up right now, he would probably laugh at me. Me… crying for HIM. If only he knew…

"Damn it! Shizou, please hurry. You might be right…" I didn't want to hear what he was going to say next as I hung up on him… I'm never right and the time I am, I don't want to be right. Damn Flea, getting shot in front of me. He looked so scared though. I can't believe he didn't have a plan… That fucking idiot!

When I finally arrived Shinra was waiting with Celty at the front entrance ready to operate on Izaya. Just as soon as I handed him off to them, Shinra locked himself and Izaya in a room and didn't come out for hours to come. He probably doesn't want us to bother him.

Two hours into the operation, Celty noticed my bullet wound and hit me on the head. She yanked me over to a vacant room where she brought out one of many of Shinra's first aid kits. _'Pull off your shirt NOW.'_ Celty typed furiously at her key board; I obeyed. She rummaged through the kit and brought a clear bottle out that looks like the stuff that burns like hell.

"Does that burn?" I ask wearily as she pours some on a cotton ball. She shakes her head and I still doubt her but let her do it any way. The moment she placed that damned cotton on my wound, I let out a pained cry. It is most definitely the burning kind! She quickly put the bandages on before typing on her keypad.

'_That's what you get for not telling me. You'll have to wait for Shinra to get the bullet out. At least it won't get infected now.' _I sat in the corner, trying my best to ignore her. I-I can't believe she lied to me! I sat in the corner pouting, every once in a while looking at Celty with glaring eyes. I know she's going to break sooner or later. She hates it when people are ignoring her or mad at her. Sure enough, Celty walked over to me and sat down in fetal position. _'I'm sorry Shizou. That was really mean of me. Forgive me?'_I look over my shoulder at Celty to see her helmet was off and the black smoke coming from her neck was wavering as if she was sad. Shinra's the only one who can really tell what Celty is feeling but sometimes I can tell too. It looks like I let her feel guilty a little longer than I wanted her too so I nod in agreement and give her a warm smile. My smile faded when I realized where we were and what had happened.

'_It's going to be okay Shizuo. Izaya will come out of this in 100% condition.'_ I give Celty a weary smile to reassure her that I'm not worrying but I don't think it works. The smoke wavers again and it seems that she is sad or disappointed. _'Shizuo? I thought you didn't care about him anymore. Well at least after he didn't remember anymore.'_ I looked at her once more and she knew she had me. I couldn't get out of answering her and it's not like I couldn't trust her at keeping this a secret. I didn't mind Shinra knowing since everything Celty knows, Shinra knows. It's common knowledge.

"It's not like I could stop caring. It's not his fault he forgot. It was an act these past few years really. It only seemed like I really hated him because I fell in the routine with fighting him. I myself forgot about what was true until I saw him again. I wish I had forgotten for good like him. It's not fair, damn it!" I could feel the tears start to stream down my face and Celty's hand rub circles on my shoulder.

Life is never fair when Izaya is at fault of all my troubles.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading my fanfic! I hope I'll update soon so yeah. Please review! It always helps to know what to work on or if I'm doing a good job. Thanks!<strong>


	2. Dream

**WARNING: Yaoi (boyXboy)**

**I DO NOT own any of the characters or the anime Durarara.**

* * *

><p><strong>Izaya's POV - Thursday<strong>

"Izaya-kun! I really want you to meet this friend of mine. He's totally awesome. I went to elementry school with him. Really you have to meet him." Shinra says as his arms hang around my shoulders as he leans all his weight on me. Shinra is probably the only person that has even a little power over me. It's hard to say no to someone who is as carefree and innocent as himself. Although I have really high doubts that this person is as interesting as Shinra makes him out to be. I mean, there are so many other humans in this world to see. Although it never hurts to see this amazing person Shinra speaks of.

So once again I am unconsciously persuaded by Shinra and I am off to meet this person named Shizuo Heiwajima. I stand next to Shinra, smirk in place, as a tall blond strolls up to us in the schools uniform. The second our eyes meet, he gives the scariest glare. Ouch, that's kind of rude, isn't it? My interest is suddenly perked at this reaction and I decide I should have a little fun testing this asshole out.

"You're Shizu-chan, right?" At this his glare got fiercer and I see his fists clutch harder. I guess he has a pretty bad temper if that already pisses him off. Without warning he took off running towards me, fists ready and a battle cry sounding. He was definitely an interesting human being. I might have some fun with him. At the last second I dodge and swipe at his chest with my switch blade. Seconds later, a rip appears on his shirt and a thin red line ran across his fine toned chest.

At first he seemed very shocked, probably because he's not used to getting hurt, but just as soon as he was shocked, anger came rushing back into his facial features. Oh how I'm going to love messing with this brutes life. That night, Shizu-chan almost destroyed the whole city trying to kill me. That bastard almost killed me a few times too. He can throw fucking vending machines and swing stop sign's. Shinra wasn't kidding when he told me that Shizu-chan is interesting. I guess I should listen to Shinra more often.

I walk into my empty apartment and look around at its emptiness. I just moved in so of course it's going to be empty… I'm not lonely at all. Although my twin sisters are probably very pissed that I suddenly left home. I'm just glad I could finally leave that hell house when I'm in high school instead of waiting till college. But as it goes, no one is in control of Izaya Orihara's life.

I walk into my dark bedroom and stumble around for a few minutes until I land on my huge king-size bed. Sleep sounds awfully nice after being chased around by that fucking monster…

**Dream~ Izaya's Pov**

CRASH! Shit… that vending machine almost hit me, the damn brute. I got up after falling from nearly getting hit to come face to face with Shizu-chan. Shit, I'm done for. As expected he grabs my neck and slams me against the wall behind me. I look into his eyes and see something other than anger in them… almost like lust?

His lips hungrily attack mine, ripping my shirt in half and throwing it to the side all together. I turn away from the kiss and attempted to ask what the hell he was doing but he didn't give me the chance. He grabbed my chin and turned me towards him, our eyes meeting. His eyes were beautiful and memorizing, capturing me with them.

Gently his hand glides away from my neck and touching every inch of my chest and torso. It's like he's treating me like a wounded animal, too afraid to make a sudden movement to scare me. He wants me to accept him… I-I can't. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when his lips glide over mine, slowly slipping his tongue inside my mouth and staring deep inside my red pools of eyes. I fell into him after that and gave into the kiss. The sudden zipping noise returned me to reality as I looked down to see my pants to my knees and Shizu-chan taking a hold of my member.

My breath hitched as he started to stroke my length up and down in a slow pattern, earning quite moans from me. "W-why…? S-s-stop it… ha ha AAHHHhhhaa!" He grabbed tighter around my member, roughly stroking faster. I-I can't hold on… I snap my head back in complete bliss as I came into his hands. I lean on the monster as I try to regain my breath and thoughts. I look up at Shizu-chan and meet with his eyes again. Without even thinking, I lean forward and connect our lips, softly gliding over them when I realize there was no response.

I look back up at his face to see a maddening blush on his face and tears at the edges of his eyes. W-Why the hell is he making the weird face? Before I could ask the monster, he talked first. "W-why did you kiss me? Do you like me too?" Now it was my turn to blush and the idiot monster… Did he just say that he likes me? And that I like him?

"Idiot, I hate you, remember? You hate me too! You were just screaming my name throughout the whole city trying to kill me with vending machines, trash cans and stop signs!" I yell at the still blushing Shizu-chan. Why is he still blushing? We fucking hate each other… right?

"I-I finally trapped you and I was intending to kill you but t-then I suddenly did all that so I must like you… Please go out with me!" Shizu-can said and before I could answer, he went on his knees and started to suck my once again hard member. I could feel my legs wobble a little and before I knew it, I fell forward onto Shizu-chan, knocking us both down to the concrete. My member was still in his mouth at the time, so it plunged into the back of his throat, earning a full out moan from me.

The position we were in was so embarrassing! Shizu-chan laying under me, his mouth still engulfing my penis and I was above him so my knees were cradling his shoulders and my elbows were on the cold concrete floor. He once again started to bob his head as if the fall didn't affect the situation and I guess it didn't… The monsters hand suddenly reached forward and plunged into my fucking mouth and went in and out in a slow manner. I almost bit down on his hand but thought better of it because the monsters blood would be in my mouth.

After a minute of invading my mouth, he retreated and brought his hand out of my vision. What the hell was the point of that? My answer was quickly answered when a single wet finger violated my entrance. I gave a loud moan as he went in and out of my hole. Shizu-chans mouth also worked on my penis, moving in a faster pace that before. I could feel myself reaching my climax when he plunged two more fingers instead of just one. The overwhelming pain was soon covered up with intense pleasure as his fingers fucked my entrance harder and faster while his mouth did the same. "Shi-zuo!" I moan out in pleasure as this monster makes me come once again that night. I collapse on my side, trying not to fall on Shizu-chan. He gets up so his knees are in between my legs and one of his hands grab my wrists and pull them over my head.

"Don't think you are done yet… I haven't even come once. Why do you think I was preparing you, flee?" I flinched at the new nick name but before I could argue or think about what he just said, a large object poked at my entrance. Sudden realization at what he said came too late as he plunged his cock into my hole. Tears collected at the edges of my eyes at the pain of his infiltration. After a minute of me getting used to his huge size, he started to slowly move inside of me.

"Ah! Shizu-chan… Wait! Ah ha ahhHHhha!" Suddenly without warning, Shizu-chan violated my prostate. Over and over he hit that spot dead on without letting me protest even once. All I could hear were my moans as they echoed on the ally walls and the slapping noise as Shizu-chan mercilessly pounded deep into me. "I'm going to cum, Shizu-chan." I pant as the monster grabs onto my throbbing cock and starts to pump at a fast pace while pounding into me with the same quick paste.

"Me t-too!" With that last statement, my body tensed around Shizu-chans member as I came hard onto the concrete floor. With one more thrust from him, he came into me with his whole length buried within me, filling me up with so much cum that it stared to overflow out of my entrance. He called out my name as he came and then landed on top of me, his member softening inside me.

"I love you, Izaya…" I could barely make those words out as my eye lids started to close and I could softly hear him call my name as I cuddled up to him… He's so warm; I think I can stay here forever.

**Dream Over~**

**Izaya's POV**

I snap up in a sitting position as I woke up from my dream, no, nightmare. I throw the covers to the side to see my pants soaked from my wet dream. A-at least that was only a dream…, I-I can't believe I had that kind of dream about Shizu-chan… In the dream, Shizu-chan had so much control over me. I'll just have to make that Shizu-chans life is miserable so that never ever happens in real life!

I quickly got out of bed and hurries to the bathroom to clean myself with a nice hot shower. On my way there, I could feel my body ache, mostly my lower body. Maybe the brute hit me too many times with stop signs? I turned the nob on the shower and started to strip my clothes. I looked at my wet pants and frowned at how much I came… Did I really enjoy that dream about Shizu-chan raping me? Although in the dream I looked like I was enjoying it… Stop it! I quickly started to scrub my body, erasing the memory with it. It was clearly a nightmare and I want to forget it altogether.

After a long shower I get changed and actually head to the school today instead of ditching. Of course I don't wear the school uniform. I guess it won't hurt to go to school once in a while and besides, I want to annoy the fuck out of Shizu-chan for that horrible nightmare. This is going to be so fun!

**Narrator:** Izaya is in denial as the signs clearly slap him in the face. He of course missed another sign as he walked out of his bedroom, he didn't notice the red ripped shirt lying in the middle of the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone so much for reading this story and I hope you like this chapter. I really like when people review my stories, good or bad so thank you DevilishBea for reviewing my first chapter!<strong>


	3. Game

**Warning: Yaoi (boyXboy)**

**I DO NOT own any of the characters or the anime Durarara!**

**Shizuo's POV Friday**

* * *

><p>I-I can't believe I did that to the flea… He's going to fucking kill me. I don't think he goes to school so I'm safe for the time being… Holy fuck… I-is that the flea? Sure enough the Flea comes strolling down the road towards the school not wearing the school uniform. Upon seeing me, he smirked and headed towards me. Why is he smiling? Doesn't he hate me for what I did to him? I even hate myself for doing that and I don't think either of us understands what fully happened yesterday. Before I could run away (not that I would ever run away from the damn louse) the flea greeted me with that damn annoying voice. "Hello my beloved Shizu-chan! Didn't we just have SO much fun yesterday?" It seemed like Izaya was forcing his words and maybe he does hold a grudge from yesterday.<p>

Suddenly breaking my thoughts, Izaya somehow got behind me and wrapped his arms around my chest and brought me up against his own. I could feel a hot red blush spread itself on my face at Izaya's actions but it soon vanished when I felt a familiar knife poke at my throat. "Shizu-chan~! I had this weird dream of you and I didn't like it so I'm going to make your life miserable because of it!" He whined in the most annoying voice anyone could ever have.

I was about to argue about how that wasn't fair when I realized that the dream the flea was talking about was what had happened last night. It was so bad that he forced his mind to think of it as a dream and not reality… "It wasn't a dream Izaya…" I said so quietly that he might not have heard it. He took the knife away and spun around so he was now in front of me instead of behind me. He looked at me confused and was still in denial when he questioned my statement.

"What could you possibly mean? I didn't even tell you what the dream was about so therefore you don't know." Izaya looked at me with almost total confidence… Almost.

"I'm telling you that it wasn't a dream. Here, how about we play a game. You ask a question about the dream and I answer it. Every time I answer it correctly you have to do something for me. I don't really care if you don't want to play but that just tells me that you don't believe it was a dream." I mentally trap Izaya in a corner and he knows it. He glares daggers at me and I know I have won. "Let's continue our game up on the roof, shall we?" Izaya nods at me with a pout on his face.

**Shinra's POV**

Upon arriving at school I find a weird situation at the gate of the school. I quickly hide behind a cherry blossom tree as I spy at Shizuo and Izaya CIVILY talking to each other. It's only been a day since they met but by Shizou's reaction yesterday, you don't have to be smart to know that they hate each other. I also heard on the news about Shizou's destruction yesterday while chasing after Izaya.

Deep in thought, I almost miss them leaving and against my better judgment, I follow them. I really want to know what's going to happen!

**Izaya's POV**

"Where was the dream?" I asked Shizu-chan in a serious tone. He is totally fucking lying! I-I mean, that was impossible to even dream about; But I did…

"In an alley way." Shizu-chan answered simply and I could see a smirk start to creep up. I stared at him in disbelief and doubt started to creep up in my head. Did it really happen? Did I really like it that much? "I can tell by the expression on your face that I 'guessed' right. That means I get to tell you one thing that I want you to do. Let me tie your hands with my tie." Shizu-chan smirks at me after I mistakenly let out a sigh of discomfort. He could do anything with me if he tied my wrist together… Shit, what if the dream wasn't fake and he wants to rape me again? I regretfully comply as I stick out my wrists as Shizu-chan crawls toward me.

Shizu-chan takes my wrists in his hands and I couldn't help but notice that he held them gently. Also he was a little closer than I would like him to be and I could feel a light blush dust my cheeks. After he was done tying my wrist, I gave a test tug to find out how tight it was… It didn't even give a budge! He was so gentle tying it that I thought it would be easy to break; it doesn't even hurt… I look back up at the monster to see that he was staring at me with those beautiful mocha eyes.

"N-next question. How did we get there?" I ask, purposely asking questions that don't really have to do with what had mainly happened. Shizu-chan looked at me with boredom as he gave me a sigh of disappointment. I had a mini panic attack as I realize he knows that I'm avoiding the main event. It's not possible because he doesn't know what the dream is. I quickly regain my composure as he answers my question.

"I was chasing you around the city and then trapped you in the alley." He stared at me for a moment before I gave a quick nod of approval before I closed my eyes tightly waiting for his command. "Sit on my lap so your back is against my stomach." I almost shout with disagreement, but I was the one who agreed to this stupid game to begin with. This totally does not prove that he knows what the dream is about!

I sadly crawl over to the bastard and gently sit onto his lap. Just as soon as I sat down, he wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer to him. A maddening blush spreads itself on my face as he did it in a way that was not forceful at all. I-I should protest right? I had to force myself not to lean back farther into his warm, protecting body. How could this monster be so gentle and warm? I-I need to ask the next question!

"What did you do to trap me?" I asked, still avoiding the most important part. Shizu-chan clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"I grabbed you by the neck and slammed you against the alley wall." I quietly told him that he was correct and I patiently waited for him to give me a command. I can't believe the great Izaya Orihara is taking orders from a mere human! Although I can't really say that this monster is human. "Let me touch everything from your torso up." I suddenly gasp as one of Shizu-chan's hands slide up under my shirt and tweaked one of my nipples. The other hand did the same as he started to lick the base of my neck. I couldn't stop the oncoming moans as he continued to violate my body. Suddenly I felt something hard press against my butt and couldn't help realize what it was. I let out louder moans as he started to pinch them harder and I could feel all the blood rush downward as my member too started to get hard. "Ask your next question Izaya!" Shizu-chan was starting to get impatient.

"W-what did you do after you trapped me?" I leaned back so the back of my head now rested on his shoulder as I was getting more lost in pleasure. His mouth finally disconnected with my throat as he looked deep into my eyes and answered my question.

"I kissed you like this. Kiss me back." He ordered me as his mouth violated mine. The bastered didn't even ask if it was right! His tongue infiltrated my mouth and I did as I was told and danced with his tongue. The kiss was dragging on and I could feel the sudden need to breath. A long string of saliva connected our lips as he broke off the kiss. I looked up at his always mesmerizing eyes and couldn't help the urge to kiss this bastard again. As I was leaning up to capture his mouth once again, a hand was suddenly placed upon my lips. "Ask the next question, I-zay-a~." He whispered in a VERY sexy tone.

"What did you do after the s-second kiss?" I asked as my member started to ache even more and I had to suppress the urge to release myself. Shizu-chan once again brought his arms around me and tugged me towards his warm body as he laid his head on my shoulder and smiled.

"I unzipped your pants and I started to jerk you off." He said with a little giggle and I couldn't help the blush that kept getting redder and the defeated expression on my face. I-it really wasn't a dream… I really let Shizu-chan take me. The Great Izaya Orihara let him take me… "Let me take you again." Shizu-chan whispered in a sexy tone. His hand started to rub the front of my pants and I had to bite my arm to stifle the moans. I started to thrust into his hand against my better judgment. I-I have to stop, I told myself this but I couldn't go against this intense pleasure. He grabbed my arm and pulled it away from my mouth and I accidently let out a pleasurable moan.

I heard a zipping noise and I looked down to see both of our members were free and they were pressed together as he started to stroke them. Precum was spilling out of our slits as he started to stroke faster and rougher. I leaned my head back into his shoulder once again as I released my cum into his hand. He was still jerking himself off as I turned my body around and lowered myself onto his member. I buried his whole length inside me and I had to wait a few seconds for myself to adjust before I started to move.

"Flea?" Shizu-chan asked in confusion. I-I can't let this bastard be the one in charge. I continued to ride him but I was suddenly flipped onto my back and was repeatedly pounded in my prostate. I couldn't keep my voice back as loud moans erupted from me. If I could think right at the moment, I would think about how everyone in a one mile radius could hear me. With a few more hard thrusts, Shizu-chan and I came together. I shot my cum all over our bodies as his was shot deep within me. He withdrew himself and fell on top of me, both of us panting furiously. I going to kill the damn bastard when he unties my hands!

**Shinra's POV**

I panted harshly after my release. I can't believe I just jerked off to my two best friends fucking. They're both guys too! On the bright side to this whole ordeal, I can tease to shit out of those two for their whole life! I almost giggle with glee but suppress myself for fear of being found out in my current state. I'll keep this part secret. I look back up to see the two lovebird's cuddling after they cleaned up their mess and have taken the tie off of Izaya's hands. I do the same and start to walk down the stairwell to my next class and wait patiently for my chance to tease them.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope all of you liked this chapter and I'll try to update soon! Please review this chapter so I know what you guys think. Thanks for the people who have reviewed: DevilishBea and Nekozm-chan! I'll update soon!<strong>


	4. Deal

**WARNING: Yaoi (boyXboy)**

**I DO NOT own the anime Durarara! Or the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Izaya's POV<strong>

I faintly heard soft whispers as I could feel myself go in and out of sleep. Suddenly I heard a low growl and I instinctively shifted closer to the warm body heat. Then all sounds stopped. I finally willed myself to open my eyes and I come face to face with a certain annoying doctor. Normally people might be alarmed to wake up to find someone staring at you but I just glared at the idiot.

"Awww… You woke him up Shizuo!" Shinra whined and I suddenly froze at the mention of his name. Shizu-chan is here? A gentle hand brushes through my hair and I realize my head was lying on his lap after hard-core… sex. Holy shit, why the hell is Shinra here?

I get up quickly and sit 10 feet away from the both of them with daggers for eyes. "What do you know, Shinra?" I asked getting to the point. Shinra just smiled stupidly and I could tell my life would be ruined from that point on. "I'm going to kill you now for telling Shinra, Shizu-chan." I threaten as I grab my switch blade from my coat and point it at my enemy.

Shinra hurriedly hugged my torso in an attempt to stop me from attacking. "Wait! He didn't tell me! I followed you guys to the roof and I just happened to… see… you…" Shinra stopped talking as a dark red covered his face. I was about die of embarrassment at the thought of Shinra seeing us when I was so weak. H-he must think I'm so disgusting! "Don't worry about it Izaya. I don't hate you guys or think you guys are gross. I think it's cute that you guys are l-ov-ers~." The last part rolled off of his tongue in a playful tone.

I was relieved until the last part escaped from the doctor's mouth. I playfully point my knife at his neck. I knew he was going to tease me for the rest of my life! I was about to tell Shinra to forget the whole thing when I felt two strong hands pull me into an embrace. We fell in a backwards motion until I was sitting in Shizuo's lap. "Don't leave me so suddenly, baka. I missed you." He whispered so softly that I might have heard him wrong. "And Shinra's right, we are lovers!" Shizuo declared louder as he pulled me closer to him.

I brought my hand to my mouth, not trusting any words that might escape my mouth as a crimson blush appeared on my cheeks. I want to kill this damn bastard! I-I have to do something or Shinra might get the wrong idea! "W-what the hell are you talking about? We aren't lovers or anything. That was practically rape both times!" I argued weakly.

"How can you say that? You liked it just as much as I did." Shizu-chan said in a VERY sexy tone.

"Whoa, guys. If you want me to leave and have a second round, you can warn me." Shinra jokes.

"That's it, I'm leaving. I can't handle any more of this sexual harassment. I feel like our roles have switched, Shizu-chan. I'm the one who's supposed to annoy you, not the other way around!" I pout as I harshly get off of Shizu-chan and hurry to the roof exit. Once again I was held back as a strong grip grabbed my arm.

"I told you not to leave so suddenly." Shizuo said as he pulled on my arm and I was once again falling towards Shizuo's body. As I land, our lips find each other if only for a second before I slap Shizuo across the face and get up once again.

"I-I won't accept it! We are not lovers and you raped me. I did not like it one bit! Now the next time I see you, we will once again be enemies and Shinra will forget the whole thing!" I declare as I stomp off of the roof and down the staircase to my next class.

**After School… Izaya's POV**

That piece of shit, Shizuo! Luckily I didn't see that blockhead for the rest of the school day and all I have to do is go home and try to avoid running into him…

"Izaya!" I hear my name screamed with a familiar voice but somehow it was different. Oh, yeah. He's not trying to kill me… I turn around to come face to face with my so called 'lover'. Shinra was of course with Shizuo and smirking his evil grin that only means he's going to tease the shit out of me. I really don't like this feeling I'm getting from these two.

"What do you guys want?" I asked REALLY annoyed.

"I'm leaving soon so you love birds can have some _alone_ time. I'm only here so I can stop you from killing Shizuo after he tells you something. He was worried about it all day so you better at least hear him out." The last part seemed kind of threating but coming from Shinra I wasn't sure. I looked over to the brute to see a really crimson blush covering his face and ears.

"I-Izaya… I wanted t-to know i-if we are da-dating now. I mean, I really like you so WILL YOU GO OUT WITH M-?" I quickly covered up Shizuo's mouth as that last part came out rather loud. By now I was blushing as red as him and I could barely look him in the eyes. Why the hell does Shinra have to be here? I glare daggers at the doctor, giving him the signal that he should leave. Of course being the idiot he is, chose not to acknowledge me and just stayed put and wore his infamous grin. I suddenly grabbed Shizuo's hand and dragged him back into the school and finally into a vacant classroom.

He stood there looking at me with a glint of hope in his mocha eyes and I couldn't help blush at the thought of what I was about to do and say. "O-okay, here's the deal. I will give you 5 days to make me fall completely in love with you. I will go out with you if you accomplish this; if not then I will reject you. I'm saying this now. I'm going to make it extremely hard for you and it is going to take a lot for you to make Izaya Orihara fall in love with you!" I finish and I couldn't stop the stupid blush that was still plastered on my face.

"I'll do it!"

"There are some rules to this 'game' if you would call it one. There is no sex whatsoever. No hand jobs or blow jobs too. You can kiss me and whatever else couples do. I'm declaring this now; I'm not going on any dates until IF I accept our relationship. So as you can see, it will be really hard for you." I finished and thankfully I'm now calm.

I looked over to Shizuo and see that he is actually giving this thought. He nods and looks straight into my eyes with warm eyes and a smile. My eyes widen a fraction and if just a little, my heart skipped a beat, maybe. It makes me want to always see that smile on his beautiful face. Coming out of my thoughts, my lips were suddenly taken with Shizuo's own and I couldn't help but let out a little moan. Damn it!

"You can't do that I-zay-a~. We can't have sex, remember. So don't get hard on me, ne?" Shizuo whispered in his oh so sexy voice as he put his pointer finger to my lips and showed a wide smirk. That fucking asshole! Once again our lips crashed and I had to suppress the urge to give in to the heated kiss. I quickly regain my composure and push Shizuo off and I couldn't keep that damn blush off my face. I-I need to take back control and not give in to this protozon!

"Shizu-chan, you know that just seducing me won't steal my heart away, just my body." I smirked as a clear sign that I have taken back control appeared when Shizuo blushed and then gave a cute pouting face.

"I-I know! I'm not a total idiot that I don't know that. W-would you like to come to my house after school? I-I want you to meet my family and I promise not to do anything." Shizuo said as he bowed to me, probably to hide the blush that I still managed to see.

"Well if you say so I can't refuse the offer to meet the very people you call family, Shizu-chan!"

**After School At Shizuo's House~ Izaya's POV**

"I'm hoooommmeee!" Shizuo called out and to my surprise a kid that looked around middle school age races down the stairs. Stranger though he doesn't wear any particular expression when greeting his older brother.

"Welcome home nii-san! Is this the guy that you ra-" The kid was suddenly kept quiet as Shizuo covered up his mouth with his hands as a beat red blush dusted Shizuo's cheeks. Suddenly realizing what the kid was going to say, I too blushed.

"I'm Izaya Orihara and I'm guessing you are Shizu-chan's younger brother. If I recall you would be Kasuka-san." I introduced myself.

"Now if you will excuse us Kasuka, we'll be going up to my room, so please don't bother us." Shizuo tells his bother as he takes my hand and starts to lead me up the stairs.

"I'm sleeping over at my friend's house tonight and mother and father left for America this morning so that means you can rape Orihara-san all night long if you were not already going to. See you tomorrow, nii-san!" Kasuka-san adds as he hurries out the door, leaving Shizuo and I with maddening blushes. That fucking brat! Shizuo continued to pull me up the stairs until he reached his room. Letting go of my hand, Shizuo starts to clean up some books and dirty clothes after muttering a quiet apology for the mess.

Shizuo's room was kind of plain despite the small mess. He had no posters posted in the room that most teenagers our age have or anything in particular that indicates a hobby of his. The only thing that looks personal is the many pictures around the room. Some of them include his family and others include Shinra and Celty. Most of them include Shizuo and Kasuka. He must mean a lot to Shizuo; it would make me kind of jealous if we were actually dating… but we aren't. I also take notice in the many textbooks that Shizuo is cleaning up that surround his room. I thought Shizuo was stupid…

"Wooooowww, Shizu-chan. I didn't know you were such a bookworm!" I tease.

"Well, some of us actually have to study to actually pass unlike some people who are naturally smart like you." Shizuo growls back. I raise my eyebrow in surprise as this is the first time Shizuo has gotten mad at me since we 'hooked up'. I guess it's a touchy subject…

With a running start, I jump and land onto Shizuo's bed with a big flop. The sudden smell of Shizuo violates my nose as I stuff my face into the sheets, a light amber covering my cheeks. I slowly feel sleep taking over my body and couldn't help shut my heavy eyelids. Goodnight Shizuo…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long to get out but I will try to update soon! Thanks for the people who have reviewed my story, they are always appreciated! Thanks to: Tekie Scythe, CrimsonRosePrincess, Akari Yukimura, PikachuIzaya, DevilishBea, and Nekozm-chan!<strong>


	5. Library

**Warning: YAOI (boyXboy)**

**I DO NOT own the characters or the anime Durarara!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo's POV<strong>

After setting the last book down into a neat pile, I turn around to see Izaya sleeping on MY bed peacefully. His angle face was covered slightly with his brunet bangs as he breathed in a steady pace. Gently I place my hand upon his face, tracing my hand along his jawline in a slow soothing manner. My heart beats a million miles per hour as I lean down to steal a kiss from the man I love. Leaning back, I look at his face another long second before tucking in the brunet and climbing in with him. I bring both arms around him and embrace him into me while I could too find myself falling into the depths of sleep.

**Saturday Izaya's POV**

My eyes slowly open as the shining rays of light blind me as they seep through the curtains in… not my room? Now fully awake I can feel strong arms gently wrapped around me into a welcoming warmth that I now realize is Shizuo. Sudden movements from Shizuo made me go stiff as I must have wakened him up too.

"Hey, Izaya? Are you awake yet?" Shizuo asked me in a soft whisper.

"Y-yeah." I answered, still embarrassed to be in this situation. How the hell could I fall asleep at his house?

"Let's get up. I'll make you some breakfast and then we can decide what we want to do today." Shizuo says as he gets up and starts to undress himself. I flinch at the sight of a long scar across his chest as I was the one that inflicted it upon him. A ping of guilt throbbed in my chest at the sight of it so I quickly turned away, not wanting him to notice my guilt. I should apologize, right?

"O-okay, you better be a good cook and not poison the food!" I say instead of apologizing, deciding that I'll do that later. I heard a low growl from Shizuo at my comment and I notice this is the second time he showed distaste towards me, his 'lover'. Is Shizuo losing interest in me already? Another ping throbs in my chest at the thought of Shizuo not loving me anymore. Does that me he will reject me at the end of this deal and is just leading me on? I could feel my eyes go watery when I too late realize that Shizuo was still here and a finger pokes me in the middle of the forehead. A single tear trails down my cheek as I stare at Shizuo.

"Why are you crying so early in the morning, baka? Did you have a nightmare or something?" Shizuo asked with a very worried tone as he stared deep into my eyes looking for his answer. Quickly I wipe my tears away with the back of my hand when it was suddenly taken away from my face and placed above my head as I was pushed back onto the bed. Before I could react to the sudden roughness, my mouth was invaded my Shizuo's and I couldn't think straight anymore as I soon kissed back. When Shizuo leaned back, I could feel my cheeks go bright red at the thought of kissing him when he didn't have a shirt on at the moment. "Did you forget about your nightmare now?"

"N-not really. I want to say sorry… sorry for what I did to you back then." I whisper as I trace his scar with my pointer finger as if trying to erase it. "Do you still like me Shizuo?" I asked without thinking as I could feel my eyes go wide at my stupidity and tears trail my cheeks for fear of what the answer might be. I quickly push Shizuo off of me and race out of his room in an attempt to run away from his answer. Just as soon as I took my first step on Shizuo's stairs, I could feel my knee give and the air rush past me as I fell towards the ground. Before I could hit the surface my body was wrapped in heat as tight arms embraced me into a muscular chest. Shizuo, acting as my shield, took in all the pain as I lay on top of him as I was unhurt.

"Hey, baka. Don't run away from me after asking me that and crying. You didn't even let me answer." Just then I remembered why I was running away from him and I could feel the tears come back as I struggle and I try to once again run away from my fears. "Hey, stop that! I love you, got that? Why wouldn't I love you after I confessed to you yesterday and go through all this just to make you fall in love with me. I love you, Izaya…" Shizuo whispers as he looks at me worried.

"I-I thought you didn't like me anymore because you got to know me… and started to hate me. Most people who like me at first end up hating me and I thought you were the same. I started to think you only liked me for my body and was getting tired of me…" I finally finished with tears streaming down my face as I told Shizuo my fears.

"I knew what kind of person you were before I asked you to go out and I like you, not only your body. What did I do to make you ever think that I didn't like you anymore?"

"You growled at me twice and yelled at because I said you were stupid and that your cooking was poison. You were all over me before so I was worried you were getting annoyed with me and was starting to dislike me…" I looked up to see a cold stare directed at me.

"I'm not allowed to show dislike when you make fun of me? I don't mean to be mean to you, I just have a really bad temper. Don't read too much into my angry statement 'cause I still love you." Shizuo soothingly says as he pecks my lip with his own. A light blush covers my cheeks due to Shizuo's sweet comment. "Come on, let's get up. We have a long day ahead of us."

**Izaya's POV – After Breakfast **

"Shizuooooo~! Where are you taking meeee?" I whine as Shizuo drags me down the streets and through alleys without a hint to where we were going. He didn't answer AGAIN as he continued to drag me until we stopped in front of this building that was in the middle of nowhere. It was a brick building with glass windows on either side on the door, both containing books on the shelves. "We're going to a book store?" I asked in a really disappointed tone.

"Library." Shizuo firmly corrects me. "I have to return some books plus no one ever is here so we will be alone together without any interruptions." Shizuo said in a very sexy tone. He once again grabbed my hand and walked my into the library with a maddening blush plastered on my face as I thought of all the things he could mean by that one sentence. I-I'm such a perv! All my blood started to fly south as my thoughts kept progressing beyond just kissing and holding hands and more along the lines of Shizuo shoving his cock up my ass. By now I had to place my hand in front of my crotch in fear of Shizuo finding out that I had a hard on. H-he's totally going to find out soon if I don't hide it better!

"H-hey, could we please sit down? I'm kind of tired from the walk here." I explain as we start to head to one of the tables. Thankfully Shizuo is right and there is no one in here besides us. The need to touch myself grew stronger the more I waited as Shizuo kept talking to me about one of the books he read and recommended it to me.

"Hey, I'll be back. I have to go to the bathroom so don't go anywhere, got it?" Shizuo said before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss upon my lips and as I started to lean back out of the kiss Shizuo grabbed the collar of my shirt and brought me back to intensify the kiss. He licked the bottom of my lip asking for entrance and I accidently gave it to him out of habit and soon enough he filled my mouth with his tongue. I couldn't help the moans as they started to flood out of me as I melted into the kiss and I unconsciously started to touch myself.

Shizuo pulled away from the kiss as he noticed my ministrations and I couldn't help notice the cute blush on his face. "Finally you started to touch yourself. I give you credit for holding out as long as you did. Don't worry, I won't break our deal but I'm still going to give you pleasure, I-zay-a." He started to unzip my pants and in a blink of an eye they were off and thrown a few yard away. By now my member was oozing precum after Shizuo gave me that heated kiss. My whole body was trembling with the need of him touching me grew unbearable. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me so that I was now laying on top of him as he laid on the ground. I let out a moan as our bare lengths were rubbing together in a rough manner. Without any warning at all he stuck a digit into my hole and slowly moved back and forth until I was ready to put the other two fingers in.

"Aahhhhhhaa, Shizu-chan! Please move them faster! Finger fuck me harder! Ha ah ha…" I scream out in pleasure as he picked up his pace and we started to rub our member harder and faster. I looked up into lust filled mocha eyes before on last thrust into me made me cum. My whole body twitched with pleasure when I noticed that Shizuo had yet to come and was masturbating himself. The sight of Shizuo desperately trying to relieve himself, one hand gripping his member and sliding up and down while the other touched his balls. To say the least, it was the sexiest thing I ever saw as I could feel my member once again become hard.

I crawled over to my monstrous Shizu-chan and placed a light kiss onto this throbbing member while I too touched myself. "W-wait, Izaya. This is breaking the deal. Ahhhh…" Shizuo complains but his moans betray him and he lets moan after moan fill the silent room. I continually suck, lick and nip on him twitching member before I go in for the finale and deep throat his length repeatedly earning full out screams of pleasure from him. With his whole member buried inside my mouth he shot his load down my throat as I too came for the second time today. I quickly pulled back as lots of come started to pour out of Shizuo's slits as he continued to cum onto my face. I swallowed the last of the cum that remained inside my mouth before collapsing onto Shizuo's chest.

"I-I'm sorry, Izaya. I should have warned you that I was about to cum. I'll be right back with a tissue!" Shizuo shouted from embarrassment as he got up after pulling up his pants with a blushed and right when he was about to turn the corner, someone stopped him. My face lit up like a Christmas tree for I was stark naked except a red t-shirt with Japanese characters on it with cum all over my face and lower regions. My legs were spread out so that the kid could fully see my member and asshole. He looked towards before I could close my legs and quickly turned away with a similar blush to mine. I could also see that Shizuo's face was a crimson color as he looked at the high school kid with surprise and utter embarrassment.

"Please don't bring your lovers into the library again Shizuo. I don't want to hear or see any sexual activities in this library again or I'm going to have to ban you. Just because I'm your friend does not mean I will tolerate this behavior. Here. After you're done cleaning up, please leave. You better be gone by the time I get back!" He handed Shizuo a towel before leaving through the door we came through a while ago. Shizuo walks over to me with a guilty expression as he starts to wipe the cum off my face as I stare daggers at him.

"I-I'm sorry Izaya. I didn't know that Kadota-kun was going to be here today. He goes to our high school and has a part time job here. I'm really sorry Izaya… I wasn't planning on doing anything to you but then I saw you had a hard on and I couldn't control myself." Shizuo said in a very sad voice as he finished cleaning all the cum on me and the cum on the floor.

"I guess it was kind of my fault too because I was the one who tempted you. Oh by the way you didn't break the deal because I was the one who gave you the bj, not the other way around. We better hurry before your friend gets back and I hope you know that I'm still a little mad at you and you have to make this up to me." I say as I walked out of the library in front of Shizuo with a pout. I looked back to see a panicked Shizu-chan as my act was a success to fool Shizuo into being nicer than he already is to me. It's not like I would be mad at Shizuo for giving me pleasure. It's so fun to tease him~! 3

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long to put up but I hope you liked this chapter and I even made it a little longer than normal. I hope to update soon, please be patient with me! I would also like to give special thanks to the people who have been kind enough to review my stories and help me improve my story: Tekie Scythe, CrimsonRosePrincess, Akari Yukimura, PikachuIzaya, DevilishBea, Hieisteel, and Nekozm-chan! Happy New Years to everyone!<strong>


End file.
